Snakey Mace
Remastered= Description The Snakey Mace, Snakey Staff, or Green Mace, is dropped by the Snakeys in the Marsh and Medusa's Lair levels. It can also be unlocked when Snakey is unlocked by beating the game with Thief. The weapon now has a Poison chance. This makes it slightly inferior to its Original version because now it'll deal less damage than previously seen. Marsh is the best place to obtain the weapon if it drops, as it has more Snakeys than the other level, which is Medusa's Lair. The only thing to look out for when using this weapon, and any other weapon that has a Poison chance, is for Combo Locking as Iceskimo or Blue Knight since the Poison damage counts and will prematurely break the ice and may let the enemy get off at least one free hit.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLtJBct_Z-k Players must have a Level of 20 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 9 Remastered.png|The Snakey Mace as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 9. Snakey Staff unlit texture x10.png|A Snakey wielding the Snakey Mace as it appears unlit. Trivia * The Snakey Mace takes on the "non-glowing" form even when it is glowing, and the old glowing form is no longer seen. * The Snakey Mace has moved to Group 9. ** In the Original versions of Castle Crashers, the Snakey Staff was in Group 5. * The Snakey Mace, Bone Leg, Dinner Fork, and Ninja Claw are the only weapons in the entire game with a Poison effect. * The Snakey Mace, along with the Staff, Dinner Fork, and Sai, have the highest Defense reduction out of any weapon in the entire game. See also * Weapon Tiers References |-|Original= Description The Snakey Mace, Snakey Staff, or Green Mace, is dropped by the Snakeys in the Marsh and Medusa's Lair levels. It can also be unlocked when Snakey is unlocked by beating the game with Thief. The Snakey Mace is considered to be the best weapon in the Original versions of Castle Crashers to those who've beaten Insane Mode multiple times. Still, it is not recommended to use a bad Magic character with the weapon. Marsh is the best place to obtain the weapon if it drops, as it has more Snakeys than the other level, which is Medusa's Lair. Players must have a Level of 20 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 5 Original.png|The Snakey Mace as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 5. Untitled-0.png|An up close full view of the Snakey Mace as it appears in the Weapons Frog. Snakey Staff unlit.png|A Snakey wielding the Snakey Mace as it appears unlit. Trivia * In the Weapons Frog, the Snakey Mace appears as a non-glowing Staff with three dots in the middle in a vertical line and two curved parts on the edges of its head, which is a green jewel. However, when picked up and equipped, the jewel begins glowing green and changes shape. ** The Snakey Mace can be seen in this form for a split second as the Snakey descend from the trees in Marsh. * The Snakey Mace is the best weapon for Combo Locking. * The Snakey Mace, along with the NG Golden Sword, deals the highest possible Elemental Infusion damage out of any weapon in the entire game, if using one of 23 Playable Characters that have the Armor Pierce Elemental Infusion, using the Animal Orb Beholder, at max Strength, max Magic, and at Level 90. ** This damage output varies on all enemies, but the highest possible damage against certain enemies is 220. * The Snakey Mace resembles the head of a Snakey. * The Snakey Mace, along with the Dinner Fork and Sai, have the highest Defense reduction out of any weapon in the entire game. * The Snakey Mace, along with the Gladiator Sword, Dual Prong Sword, Barbarian Ax, Club, Ugly Mace, Black Morning Star, Bone Leg, Sai, Kielbasa, Lobster, Panic Mallet, Wrench, Gold Skull Mace, Chainsaw, Broad Spear, and Glowstick, are the only weapons in the entire game to have a Critical Strike chance. See also * Ribeye Category:Weapons Category:Critical Hits Category:Special Effects Category:Poison